A Brother's Lament
by vedette26
Summary: He was the epitome of perfection. Yet, he could not bring himself to change her anymore. He had finally accepted the fact that...She was just perfectly imperfect...But, it's just too late...


MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

I'm back baby!

Just something I cooked up after watching: 4 grueling hours of 'The Ten Commandments', 'The Passion of Christ', and 'The Sound of Music' during the Holy Week…I still didn't get why we had to watch sound of music though…

I went on a whole week without the internet and MEAT!! And I'm not even Catholic…

I did get to use my PC though…so all's well…

Beware of the constant OOC-ness though...tried my best but...wah

...me not own Bleach...

* * *

_Tick, tock_

It was times like this one where he briefly wonders if he had somehow failed her _again_.

_Tick, tock_

And failing her wasn't an option, it never was.

_Tick, tock_

He wanted perfection; he was the epitome of perfection.

_Tick, tock_

But somehow when he sees her, he hardly cares about perfection. More than once, he had set aside the brash words of the elders.

_Tick, tock_

But, apparently, that was the only thing that he could do.

_Tick, tock_

Seeing as he had done nothing to prevent her from being executed.

_Tick, tock_

A ryoka, a mere, lowly, ryoka had spared her from her death, while he stood there.

_Tick, tock_

Watching, just watching.

_Tick, tock_

And he has come to believe that that was the only thing he could do now.

_Tick, tock_

Watch. Watch over her.

_Tick, tock_

Watching over her seems to be the only thing he could do to make her happy.

_Tick, tock_

Especially at this point of time.

_Tick, tock_

He had never been one for sharing.

_Tick, tock_

And he briefly wonders as to why he had ever agreed to this.

_Tick, to-_

"C-Captain Kuchiki" The voice of one, Renji Abarai sounded, halting his thoughts.

"What is it, Abarai?" The Kuchiki noble said, standing up from his seat.

"…The wedding's starting…and…" The red-haired lieutenant started, but was quickly cut off in mid-sentence as his captain shunpoed out. "Geez…" He said, scratching the back of his head, as he straightened himself up and heading towards the wedding himself.

* * *

Magnificent; that seems to be the only word that can describe the site laid out before them. The yard was littered with fallen Sakura petals that came from the blossoming trees around. It was a perfect day for a wedding. 

He stopped in front of a large door; he rapped his knuckles softly against the wood. There was a loud crash and some muffled voices, and he vaguely wondered as to what was happening inside. The door was roughly pushed open by a very irate Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya, for the last time, the groom cannot see the bride before the wedding!" She yelled loudly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Lieutanant Matsumoto, I am very sure that your captain will not be bothering you anymore" He said primly, smirking ever so slightly at the orange-haired woman's reaction.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" Matsumoto's eyes widened in surprise, did she just scream at the 6th Division Captain?

"Is Rukia ready?"

"Ah, oh, right, yeah, she's all geared up" She opened the door, letting him in.

Rukia was sitting in front of the vanity, trying to help Nanao Ise in picking up the bottles that had fallen from a nearby cabinet.

"Well, Rukia-san, Nanao-chan and I'll be going," Matsumoto started, taking off the makeshift apron she had wrapped around the lilac dress she was wearing, before dragging Nanao towards the door. "So, see ya later!"

The wedding was Western-themed, as per request of the bride, as she was now currently clad in glistening white fabric that looked a lot like snow.

He held out his hand, and she took it with a hint of uncertainty. The doors opened to reveal the courtyard; he led her outside, still sensing the nervousness that was radiating off of her lithe frame.

"N-Nii-sama?" Her voice cracked.

He turned his head towards her as they started to walk down the aisle.

"T-Thank you" She muttered almost inaudibly, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

She looked at him, as though waiting for any reaction whatsoever. Instead he turned his head away from her.

"Keep in mind our conversation earlier" The stoic voice of the noble said, and Rukia was momentarily stunned at the fact that they were already in front of the High Priestess who was smiling serenely at her.

"I will," The smooth voice of her fiancé replied, gently taking her hand away from her adoptive brother's.

"Good"

Hitsugaya Toushiro smiled down at the confused look that adorned his Ice Maiden's face; he merely shook his head and simply tightened his grip on her hand.

"We are now gathered her today, to join this...lovely couple, in front of this congregation…"

All noise halted as the ceremony started, all eyes focused in front, all had one similar thought in mind.

In the front seat, Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't help but let a smile spread into his features, idly replaying in his mind his sister's words:

_Thank you_

Two little words that had meant a million things…

"Hey," A voice on his side whispered. "Byakuya, are you _crying_?" His fellow captain, Shunsui Kyouraku asked.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "No, I am not."

"But," Shunsui retorted but was cut off by Nanao hitting him with a fan.

"Ow, Nanao-chan, that hurt"

The bespectacled woman didn't reply but whacked his hand with her fan a second time.

The Kuchiki noble sighed, maybe later, he can find some time to himself…

…to silently lament…

* * *

OWARI

* * *

...It was freakin' lame...but, hey, I tried...I still have bloody classes...damnit

A/N: I don't have the slightest inkling as to how wedding ceremonies start…I only heard that line in a film…I think it was 'Nanny McPhee'…and yes, I still watch those things since I'm still relatively young…

To those who didn't get it at all…I'm very sorry to inform you but I didn't get it too…

The point is that…Byakuya is like giving up his 'sort of' position as older brother to Rukia, since she's getting married to Hitsu-chan…and at that moment, after all those years, he's actually embracing his overprotective-ness at that time…but you know…it's like too late…

…I just got an idea…

…kindly…press that widdle button over there….

…pwetty pwease…with…a…umm…**WATERMELON**…on top!!


End file.
